


Vino, rosas y jazz

by enodiaraven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enodiaraven/pseuds/enodiaraven
Summary: Stephen prepara una noche con vino, rosas y jazz para Tony, sabiendo que lo único que necesita para tenerlo entre sus brazos es llamarlo y tal vez, dejarlo hacer lo que quiera de vez en cuando.





	Vino, rosas y jazz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dakuraita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/gifts).



La luz que despedía el fuego de la chimenea daba un aire de calidez y normalidad al ambiente. Sentado frente a Stark en el suelo sobre aquella alfombra mullida y suave, se dio cuenta de repente que tal vez había exagerado un poquito en los preparativos. El suave jazz que debería haberlo tranquilizado lo ponía un poquito nervioso, haciendo que el olor penetrante de las rosas le pareciera irritante. Se ajustó la corbata. ¿Hacía cuanto que no hacía algo como eso?  
  
Ah, al menos todo se veía bien. Casi parecía que aquella casa no era un Santuario, y que él no era el Hechicero Supremo.  
  
―¿Vino, rosas y jazz? ―preguntó Tony Stark mientras miraba la copa que Stephen había hecho aparecer en su mano―. Casi parece que quieres acostarte conmigo.  
―¿Casi? ―meció su copa ligeramente, más relajado. Las pequeñas bromas de Tony siempre lo calmaban. O lo ponían furioso, claro, según el caso.  
―Sabes, no tenías que armar todo un espectáculo romántico para pedirme sexo ―dio un trago a su bebida―. Podrías haberme enviado un mensaje caliente o unas nudes. O aparecerte en mi oficina como sueles hacer.  
  
Strange sonrió y se encogió de hombros muy levemente. Había preparado todo pensando tal vez más en sí mismo que en Stark.  
  
―Quería una noche especial ―le echó una mirada retadora.  
―Bueno, si estoy yo siempre es una noche especial.  
  
Stephen volvió a sonreír. Odiaba la arrogancia de Tony, pero le encantaba caer ante ella. Adoraba su estúpida sonrisa de playboy.  
  
―Entonces, ¿ya podemos saltarnos las formalidades? ―Stark dejó la copa en el suelo, sin prestar mucha atención dónde―. Porque de verdad me muero de ganas de besarte.  
―¿Y me acusas de ser el romántico?  
―Ya cállate.  
  
Stark jaló la corbata de Stephen para atraerlo hacia él. Sus labios se atraparon mutuamente en un beso rudo y ansioso. Sin preámbulos ni cortesías, Tony le quitó la corbata y la lanzó al piso, para después atacar los botones de la camisa.  
Strange hizo un pase con la mano, desapareciendo su camisa y saco, y haciendo lo mismo con las prendas de Stark.  
  
―Hey, Houdini ―murmuró con tono irritado―. Nada de magia.  
―Eres un viejo aburrido.  
―Y tú, un viejo tramposo.  
  
Stephen se rió con arrogancia y le pasó las manos por el pecho desnudo, llevando los dedos temblorosos entre los vellos oscuros. Acercó sus labios al cuello de Stark, mordiendo suavemente.  
  
―Pero te encantan mis trucos ―murmuró contra su piel.  
―No, no me gustan ―rebatió con orgullo, aunque internamente sabía bien que mentía―. Me gusta el sexo normal, sin magia, gracias.  
―No dijiste lo mismo cuando alargué el tiempo para que tuvieras el mejor orgasmo de tu vida. Ni cuando conjuré las otras manos para...  
―Ok, lo de las manos estuvo bien. Lo otro también. El punto es que de vez en cuando quiero que hagas lo que yo digo.  
  
El hechicero alzó una ceja. Peleó contra la necesidad de callarlo con magia, pero suspiró y finalmente, asintió.  
  
―Está bien, esta noche es tu noche.  
  
Stark dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado y cerró los ojos.  
  
―Gracias. Ahora, déjame quitarte la ropa. Nada de magia.  
  
Stephen dejó escapar una carcajada y asintió. Tony le ayudó a quitarse las prendas e hizo lo propio, de manera que finalmente ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos muy pronto.  
  
―Así es como me gustas ―Stark le acarició la barba y se mordió los labios―. Estúpido y sensual mago.  
―Hechicero.  
―Cállate y ven acá ―lo jaló para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez mordiéndole los labios.  
  
Pronto ambos estaban tirados en el suelo, abrazados tan cerca que Stephen podía sentir el corazón de Tony golpear contra su pecho. No podía imaginar un momento en el que ese corazón no hubiera latido fuerte y sano.  
  
Tony ya lo tenía atrapado a la altura de la cadera con las piernas, demandando su atención.  
  
―No te distraigas ―le mordió el labio inferior a manera de castigo.  
―Eres irritante.  
  
Stark le sonrió con una arrogancia que solamente tenía rival en la propia, y lo empujó para hacerlo quedar recostado bocarriba.  
  
―Ya lo sé, pero tú no te quedas atrás ―se sentó sobre las caderas del hechicero―. Estoy aquí y estás pensando en otras cosas.  
―Estaba pensando en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte ―le acarició la cicatriz en el pecho, y Stark alzó una ceja.  
―Viejo cursi.  
  
Stephen cerró con dificultad los dedos alrededor de algunos vellos de su pecho y en castigo, los jaló.  
  
―Auch. Eso duele. Hazlo de nuevo.  
―Viejo sucio.  
  
Tony se rió dándole la razón.  
  
―Eso ya está más que establecido.  
  
Con una sonrisa retadora, Tony llevó una de sus manos al miembro ya listo que podía sentir pulsando bajo sus propias caderas, y lo dirigió al interior de su cuerpo sin problemas. Stephen dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa y placer.  
  
―¿Creíste que no iba a venir preparado? Iluso.  
―No me estoy quejando.  
  
Tony se inclinó para besarlo y comenzó a moverse tal como sabía que a Stephen le gustaba. El hechicero lo tomó por las caderas para intentar imponerle un ritmo más pausado, pero Stark le apartó las manos. Apretó sus muñecas contra el suelo.  
  
―No. Hechicero malo ―lo reprendió con la respiración agitada.  
―¿Sabes lo mucho que me gustas?  
―Sí ―le mordió la barbilla. Stephen respondió empujando las caderas hacia arriba.  
―¡Ah, diablos! ―se le escapó a Tony.  
―¿No debía hacer eso, Señor Stark?  
―Ay, no me llames Señor Stark ―lo miró con un gesto de reprobación―. Me recuerdas al niño.  
  
Stephen dejó escapar una carcajada mientras intentaba liberar las muñecas.  
  
―No, no. Quiero saber dónde tienes las manos.  
―No seas así ―se quejó―. Yo también quiero atenderte, ¿sabes?  
―Entonces mueve esas caderas, doc.  
  
Strange pareció resignado aunque divertido. Ya conocía tan bien a Tony que sabía exactamente cómo, dónde y con cuanta fuerza empujar para hacerlo gritar, y no dudó en aplicar aquel conocimiento de inmediato. Stark respondió con un gemido profundo y audible, apretando un poco las caderas.  
  
Sin hablar más, dejaron que sus cuerpos hicieran lo que mejor sabían hacer, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Tony se tensara y dejara escapar un largo y aliviado gemido. Se quedó quieto unos momentos, en los que Stephen aprovechó para soltarse de las muñecas y tomarlo por las caderas para continuar empujando hasta que él mismo alcanzó el clímax.  
  
Stark le mordió el cuello con insistencia.  
  
―¿Otra vez?  
―Hace una semana que no te veía, Stephen.  
―Pero esta vez harás lo que yo diga.  
  
Tony lo miró serio unos momentos, y luego se encogió de hombros.  
  
―Qué más da.  
  
El hechicero rió con un poco de malicia, haciendo que Stark frunciera el ceño.  
  
―Tranquilo, Tony. Vas a disfrutarlo.  
  
Stark suspiró, resignado pero motivado de imaginar que la noche sería muy, muy larga.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que aún me falta para escribir bien a estos personajes, pero fue bastante divertido. ¡Me da gusto que el fandom del IronStrange vaya creciendo!  
> Regalo de cumpleaños para la waifu Dakuraita.


End file.
